wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Edge
Edge '''is a member of the RAW roster as of 2010. He is a former World Heavyweight Champion. Career Debut (2009) Edge made his debut at the Survivor Series event in 2009 as part of the SmackDown brand, he competed in the World Heavyweight Championship main event Championship Scramble Match against CM Punk, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio & The Undertaker to determine the first World Heavyweight Champion within the series, the match was ultimately won by The Undertaker. On January 29th, Edge competed against and lost to The Undertaker on SmackDown in a qualifying match for the World Heavyweight Championship match at Elimination Chamber. The next week, Edge competed in and lost a second chance match to qualify for the chamber again. On March 5th, Edge was assigned as Chris Jericho's tag team partner in Jericho's feud with ShoMiz, setting up a WWE Tag Team Championship match for WrestleMania. At the event, the team failed to capture the championship, after which, Jericho announced he was taking a hiatus, returning Edge to singles competition. '''Draft to RAW (2010) After WrestleMania, Edge was drafted to the RAW brand as part of the 2010 WWE Draft. He made his RAW debut on April 5th, defeating Sheamus in dominant fashion to secure a contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship against Batista the following week. In Edge's match with Batista, Edge defeated Batista clean, confirming a match between Edge and champion Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Championship at Extreme Rules. At the event, Edge was brutally beaten by Orton, however, he won the match when he retrieved the championship from above the ring whilst Orton was setting up a table. After winning the match, Jack Swagger cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase to challenge Edge immediately for the championship, quickly defeating Edge to win the title. The following night on RAW, Edge was given a contenders match against recently named contender CM Punk, in which if Edge were to win he would take Punk's opportunity, the match saw Edge defeat Punk to be named contender to Swagger's championship for Over the Limit. After Edge won the match, Swagger struck Edge with the World Heavyweight Championship, raising the belt over an unconscious Edge. The two faced off the following week in the opening match in which the winner would decide the stipulation for their upcoming title match, however, Swagger walked out on the match, causing the two to fight outside the ring to a count of 10. It was later announced they will face off in a Last Man Standing Match at Over the Limit. At the event, Swagger defeated Edge in a short lived, one sided squash match when Swagger attacked Edge before the bell. The following night on RAW, Edge failed to win another opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship, losing to Randy Orton in a contenders match. On June 28th, Edge won a Money in the Bank qualifier, defeating Jack Swagger after Swagger's opponent at the event Batista interfered to give Edge the assist after Swagger struck Edge with brass knuckles. At the event, Edge was unsuccessful, with the match being won by Sheamus. Following the event, Edge began another feud with Swagger after mocking Swagger for being cashed-in on by Sheamus at the Money in the Bank event, due to Swagger doing similar to Edge. Edge defeated Swagger two weeks in a row with outside inerference from Ezekiel Jackson in both matches, until, after the second match, Edge saved Swagger, attacking Jackson and staring Swagger down. Championships and Accomplishments * World Heavyweight Championship (1-time) Category:Superstars